to resign or not to resign
by Womens Murder Club Rules
Summary: When Scotty is shot at a crime scene lily expresses her true colours about him, but is she to late...this is my first fic, so please r&r so i know if it's good or not...thaanks...


A group of 4 detectives of Philadelphia Police Department who's names where Lily Rush, Nick Vera, Will Jefferies, and Scotty Valens, where investigating a case from 1956 with Lt John Stillman.

"Hey." Vera shouted over from the car. "Dispatch called, that rookie needs some guidance from professionals."

He climbed into the car, Jefferies at his side.

"Lily I need to go help my daughter, she needs help with the baby." said John.

"Will you and Scotty be alright going to the suspects' house alone "he asked?

"Yes sure boss" answered Lily.

After that Lily and Scotty set their different way than John.

When Lily and Scotty finally got to the house the door was open, with their guns drawn Lily and Scotty entered the house. Scotty raring to see what was going ran upstairs shouting that the police where there. Then Lily suddenly heard shots waiting, she waited to go upstairs until the suspects footsteps had vanished. Lily ran upstairs. Lily saw Scotty with blood rushing out of his chest.

She ran over to Scotty with tears running down her cheeks, telling him to hold on. Lily dialled 911 not knowing what to do next she hoped that Scotty and his girlfriend would not lie beneath the ground together. While the two of them where waiting for the ambulance Lily looked at the wound looking at the way the bullet had gone in his body.

Finally the ambulance came, they loaded Scotty in it as quickly as they could, and Lily followed in her car not wanting to go in the ambulance with Scotty. In hospital Lily sat beside Scotty hoping that he would cope and that he would wake up just once more so Lily could express her feelings about him. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as Will and Nick heard they came rushing into the hospital. They entered Scotty's room silently without Lily hearing. Lily was telling Scotty how much he meant to her. Will and Nick left the room in amazement. The last words that came out of Lily mouth when Will and Nick where in the room were

"I love you Scotty"

The next morning Scotty had woken up, he saw Lily asleep in the visitors chair.

He woke her up. She was astonished to see him awake. Lily got up out of the chair and squeezed Scotty until he couldn't breath.

"What's that all about" Asked Scotty.

"I just cuddled you to make sure you were ok" answered Lily.

Scotty started a new conversation, but lily interrupted.

"I was so worried about you Scotty, when I saw you on that floor I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to think." Sobbed Lily.

"You did know what to do because you called emergency service's, you did know what to think because you where worried about me." Scotty said trying to make lily stop crying.

Then Vera and Jefferies came.

Lily quickly swiped her tears of her cheeks as well as the tears from her eyes.

"When will the boss be here? Asked Scotty.

"In about 10 minutes "answered Nick trying to persuade Scotty to keep his patience.

As soon as the Lt came everybody accept Lily and Scotty left the room.

"How are you doing Scotty?" asked John.

"Better than I was this morning." Answered Scotty.

"When you have fully recovered and have come back to work I need to ask you some questions."

"Well actually John I'm resigning.

When Scotty said that, something struck Lily that never had happened before. Lily ran out the room, and then started crying. Suddenly her heart must have broken in some way. After five minutes she entered the room again.

"Sorry about that I needed the toilet really bad." Explained Lily.

"That's ok Lily." answered the two of them.

"After I come out of hospital I'm going." said Scotty.

"Why are you going Scotty." asked Lily

"I'm going to live in Spain." Replied Scotty.

"The last time you will see me is tomorrow morning, because I'm leaving tomorrow evening. "Explained Scotty.

The Lt said his good byes and then left. So that Lily and Scotty were alone.

"Shouldn't you be at home." asked Scotty.

"What is there to go home to, I might as well stay and say my goodbyes for the last time ever." Lily said quietly.

Night turned to Sunset ant sunset turned to morning. Scotty got himself dressed and then packed his things, then said goodbye to Lt Stillman, Vera and Jefferies. Lily and Scotty got in the car and started driving to the airport. Lily parked in one of the airport parking spaces and said goodbye to Scotty. Scotty then drifted into the airport while Lily sat in her car sobbing. Then for some reason something made Lily get out of her car and made her start to look for Scotty. Soon as Lily got to a boarding sign, she looked for Spain it said nothing. Lily waited for it to show up for hours until she found herself asleep on the bench, she looked at her watch. It was 10pm she sat there sobbing in her lap when a voice spoke in her ear it said

"I'm here for you if you need me."

Lily looked up at the speaker. It was Scotty she squeezed him again but even more tightly.

"I will always be here Lil, I will never go, I will never leave you, and I will certainly not die."

Lily and Scotty walked out of the airport and went to the police apartment. Everybody was there when Lily and Scotty walked in they all shouted

"HIPHIP HORAY"

And said

"To the happy couple"

Lily and Scotty then just burst out laughing.


End file.
